Song Fic coté Bates : Merci
by mellyn7
Summary: Petite song fic du coté de bates, cette fois. Se passe apres la saison 2 et l'épisode de Noel. Bates est en prison et se remémore le temps passé... La chanson que j'ai choisi est "Merci", de Grégoire.


Allongé sur son lit, John se remémorait les moments qu'il avait passé à Downton. Sa vie avait changé dans ce lieu. Il y était venu seulement pour un travail, pour espérer survivre. Il y avait trouvé beaucoup plus. Il partageait maintenant une étrange amitié avec le comte qui dépassait leur différence sociale, mais il avait aussi trouvé l'amour d'Anna Smith, qui avait dépassait ses barrières de l'indifférence, celui qu'il éprouvait face à la vie. Il ne savait plus comment vivre, depuis le temps qu'il survivait. Il n'espérait plus rien de la vie, ne croyait plus au bonheur. Quant à l'avenir, cela faisait des années qu'il n'y songeait plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Anna.

_Je sais que l'on se connaît peu,_  
_Mais je dois vous faire un aveu,_  
_J'ai l'impression bizarre, étrange,_  
_Qu'aujourd'hui mon bonheur se venge_

A quel moment était-il tombé amoureux d'Anna ? Il ne savait pas. Il essayait de comprendre comment cela était arrivé. Avait-il encouragé les sentiments d'Anna ? Non, il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait plus qu'avec les autres. Quoique… Sans doute…

Dès qu'il l'avait vu, qu'elle lui avait tendu sa main pour lui dire bonjour et se présenter, il savait qu'elle allait compter. Il ne savait pas encore à cet instant l'importance qu'elle allait prendre, mais il se doutait qu'ils seraient proches. Il n'avait pas eu tord. Quelque chose l'attirait chez elle, plus que de raison. Quand elle était tombée malade, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui apporter quelque chose à manger, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il avait vraiment compris à quel point il tenait à elle lors de cette discussion dans la chambre de lady Edith, alors qu'il l'aidait à refaire le lit.

-C'est triste quand on y pense.

-C'est toujours triste d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas en retour. Peut importe qui on est.

Elle avait mal interprété ses paroles et cela lui était sorti du cœur, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Non, je veux dire… c'est triste qu'il soit mort.

Cela le travailla aussitôt. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la pièce, il avait tenté d'ouvrir une porte dans son âme, qu'il avait refermé aussitôt.

-Peut-être que… Mr Patrick l'aimait en retour et qu'il n'a rien dit.

-Pourquoi ca ?

-Il arrive qu'on ne soit pas libre de parler. Il arrive aussi que cela ne soit pas correct.

Il en avait trop dit et était sorti en premier, cherchant soudain à la fuir. Son cœur battait si vite.

Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, la joie qu'il avait d'être en sa compagnie. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait ces chaines aux pieds. Des chaines qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire partager, même avec la personne que l'on aime.

_Lui que ma peine avait puni,_  
_Relégué au rang de banni,_  
_Il se relève et règne en maitre,_  
_C'est vous qui l'avez fait renaître,_

_Alors merci._

Mais le passé ressurgit toujours quand on s'y attend le moins. Il avait cru avoir coupé ses chaines, mais elles étaient revenues. Elle portait le nom de Véra, sa femme. Celle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû épouser, car elle avait été la cause de tant de soucis et de malheurs pour lui. Il n'avait trouvé la liberté, bien éphémère, que quand il était parti en Afrique du Sud. Il était devenu l'ordonnance de Robert Crowley, le comte de Grantham. C'était un comte, mais c'était aussi un homme bienveillant. Quand John avait été blessé en le sauvant, le comte était resté à son chevet. Puis lui avait promis de l'aide quand il en aurait besoin. Il était trop fier pour demander de l'aide. Mais le jour où il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais remarcher correctement, sa carrière de soldat étant terminée, il s'était souvenu de cette promesse. Véra avait disparu, il n'avait plus rien à lui devoir. Il ne savait pas si cela allait marcher, mais il devait essayer. Il n'avait pas réussi à avoir d'autre poste. Ses économies fondant comme neige au soleil, il ne se voyait pourtant pas retourner vivre chez sa mère. Il ne suffisait pas d'attendre que la chance nous sourit. Il faut parfois la provoquer. Par le travail qu'il avait réussi à garder, malgré les tentatives d'O'Brien et de Thomas de l'évincer et de le discréditer, il avait retrouvé confiance en lui. C'était déjà quelque chose d'inestimable. L'impossible était venu quand le respect et l'amitié qu'il avait pour Anna s'étaient transformé en amour. Pas un amour passionné et violent qui né trop rapidement et qui s'éteint aussi vite, détruisant tout sur son passage. Ce qu'il éprouvait été profond, sincère. C'était une tendresse rassurante, mais c'était aussi un amour interdit. Parce qu'il avait encore cette alliance invisible au doigt. Pourtant, il avait espéré. Il en avait le droit, après tout ce qu'il avait subi.

Il la faisait attendre, parce qu'il craignait que la police ne le mette en prison. Tout était contre lui. Tout sauf Anna. Elle l'avait mis au pied du mur et il avait alors compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à la mettre à l'écart. Il voulait l'épouser. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait d'être heureux.

Il avait le droit d'aimer. Il avait le droit d'être aimé. Ce n'était pas un grand mariage, comme il aurait aimé lui en offrir, mais après tout, ce n'était pas important. Anna préférait le bon mari qu'un bon mariage. C'était quelqu'un de tellement simple. Et si courageuse. Alors qu'elle savait qu'il risquait la prison. Voire pire.

Mais l'attente valait la peine. Pour cette nuit que le destin leur avait offerte.

_Car vous sentir me fait du bien,  
Et dans vos bras je suis quelqu'un,  
Je n'ai plus besoin d'avoir peur,  
Je n'ai plus besoin d'être ailleurs._

Il sentait que quelque chose de grave allait venir. Une sorte de prémonition. Mais il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il ne croyait plus en la chance. Seulement en celle que l'on provoquait.

Alors il l'écouta et l'épousa. Envers et contre tout. Pour qu'elle ne soit qu'à lui. Pour qu'il ne soit qu'à elle. Pour qu'elle soit celle qu'elle voulait être. Pour qu'il lui prouve que toutes les promesses qu'il avait faites n'étaient pas que du vent. Ils avaient pu être ensemble durant une nuit. C'était si peu, mais aussi si beau. Et si intense. L'avoir dans ses bras n'avait aucun prix. Et il était prêt à tout affronter. Se réveiller ensemble, au petit matin, avant qu'ils ne retournent tous deux dans leur chambre respective était la récompense suprême, plus que le fait de se donner l'un à l'autre.

Ce souvenir le réchauffa, alors qu'il remontait la couverture sur lui.

_Sous vos regards je me sens beau,  
Et parfois peut-être un peu trop  
Mais je n'oublie pas d'où je viens,  
Bien avant vous, je n'étais rien.  
_

Au souvenir du Noel passé seul, il crut devenir fou. Il ne lui avait pas parlé des larmes qu'il avait versées, quand le désespoir l'avait pris. Savoir Anna avec leurs amis, entourée, l'avait un peu réconforté. Jamais elle n'aurait à affronter cela toute seul. La mort en elle-même ne l'effrayait pas. Il l'avait tellement côtoyée à la guerre qu'elle était presque une amie. Mais l'idée de la laisser seule… Il n'aurait pas dû lui imposer cela.

L'annonce de la sentence avait été éprouvante. Il se doutait aux vues des derniers témoignages que le procès n'était pas en sa faveur. Mais il ne savait pas mentir. Sans doute que cela avait causé sa perte, mais il avait le mensonge en horreur. Il s'était juré de protéger Anna autant qu'il le pourrait, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la faire pleurer. Il l'avait appelé, comme un appel au secours, mais c'était déjà trop tard. On allait le pendre, et la dernière chose qu'il se rappellerait d'elle était de lui avoir infligé cela.

Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de cela et John se tourna de l'autre coté. La couleur du mur était la même, mais de ce coté, il y avait la photo d'Anna, qu'il passait des heures à contempler, tentant de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il ne la méritait pas. Et pourtant, comme Anna, il ne pouvait pas avoir de regret.

-Je n'ai pas de regret.

-Moi non plus. Je le devrais. Mais aucun homme ne peut avoir de regret d'avoir autant aimé.

Le garde avait montré qu'il était humain et il avait pu toucher sa femme, l'embrasser et la serrer contre lui. Pour lui, c'était un adieu, mais il n'osa le lui dire. Il n'avait pas le droit de la faire souffrir plus que ce qu'elle endurait déjà.

_Alors merci, merci.  
_

Grâce au comte et à son avocat, la peine de mort avait été transformée en peine de prison à vie. Lors de sa visite, il avait demandé à Anna de faire son possible pour vivre, malgré tout.

Il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il sortirait bientôt. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il lui devait la liberté. Il croyait en son courage, il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas, mais il y avait aussi une possibilité que la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée ensemble soit la seule de toute leur était prêt à affronter cela, à condition qu'il la sache heureuse, du moins autant qu'on pouvait l'être. Il était prêt à vivre par procuration, à travers les visites d'Anna et ce qu'elle lui raconterait. Pour passer le temps, il lui écrirait de longues lettres, pour qu'elle sache que l'amour qu'il avait pour elle était toujours intact, malgré les murs et les barreaux de sa prison, et qu'il ne s'éteindrait jamais. Tant qu'elle serait là pour lui donner envie de vivre, il tiendrait.

_Me mettre à nu et sans tabou,  
N'est pas facile là devant vous,  
Mais je m'en fous et je me lance,  
Car ce qui tue c'est le silence.  
Alors merci, d'être là,  
Si près de moi._

C'est cela qu'il lui dirait la prochaine fois. Il le remercierait de tout son amour, de son courage. S'il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle vivrait, envers et contre tout, il sentait qu'elle aussi aurait besoin d'entendre des mots rassurant de sa part. Alors il lui dira tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, tout ce qu'il gardait pour lui, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. De par son silence, il pensait se protéger, mais c'était le contraire qu'il se passait.

Il s'était demandé s'il avait dévoilé dès le début qu'il était marié, serait-elle tout de même tombée amoureuse de lui ? Il en avait douté, à un moment, mais plus maintenant. Parce qu'Anna ne pouvait qu'être sa femme. La femme de sa vie. Alors, le premier mot qu'il lui dirait à leur prochaine entrevue cela sera cela : merci.


End file.
